Romeo y Cenicienta
by Luka-sama
Summary: su vida era un asco y deseaba dejar de existir, aun así al conocerlo a él de esa forma tan arrogante y orgullosa algo dentro de ella cambio, tal ves aun tenia algo por lo que vivir aunque su historia fuera como la de Romeo y Julieta ella no quería un final terrible...no ella quería ser como cenicienta y escapar de aquel mundo para ir con su romeo


_**Esta historia esta basada en la canción de vocaloid romeo y cenicienta con la versión de rin y len, debo aclarar que no me pertenecen T.T tampoco Fairy tail ¬¬ pero no pude evitar hacerme fan de ambos y como me enamore de esa letra decidí hacer una pequeña historia de ella con una de mis parejas favoritas :D**_

_**Romeo y cenicienta**_

Su vista estaba perdida en su comida, no tenía mucha hambre y estaba ansiosa por llegar a su cuarto lo mas pronto posible, de reojo observo a su padre quien comía en la misma mesa que ella de forma tranquila, por que no podía disfrutar de su comida oh cierto seria por que en unas horas ella...ese pensamiento le saco un leve sonrojo inundo su rostro antes de ponerse de pie de forma automática sin ver a su padre o los sirvientes quienes la observaban extrañados.

-Lucy ocurre algo-las palabras de su padre le pusieron tensa y negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de verlo de reojo y tragar pesado.

Ella era Lucy Heartfilia la hija de uno de los empresarios mas famosos de todo Japón su madre había muerto hace dos años causando un gran cambio en su padre que provoco que fuera aun peor con ella cosa que le molestaba en gran manera pero no podía hacer nada. Ser la hija de aquel imperio que para ella era una prisión era desesperante. Así que solo observo de reojo su plato de comida casi sin haber probado un bocado.

-no padre solo no tengo hambre y ya es hora de que vayas a dormir-hablo con tranquilidad ella causando que su padre asintiera mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba fuera del comedor, ella lo siguió después pero con pasos mas lentos.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación sintió como su sonrojo crecía mientras buscaba entre su ropa un atuendo para la ocasión, después de encontrar una bata corta con encaje negro fue al baño para ponérsela y desasiéndose de su uniforme de instituto. El día de hoy había sido su ultimo día en aquel lugar mañana seria la ceremonia donde le entregarían su titulo después iría a una universidad donde aprendería como ser una futura heredera de aquella empresa que tanto odiaba. Gracias a ella su padre la había prácticamente abandonado en su infancia dejándola sola con su madre. Ella quiso tanto a su madre que cuando ella murió sintió que anda más valía la pena, se sentía sola en aquel mundo y no sabía que hacer para soportarlo. Con cuidado se soltó el pelo dejando que cayera como una cascada rubia hasta su cintura y con cuidado paso un delineador por sus ojos mientras se maquillaba levemente.

Un sonrojo apareció antes de que ella saliera del baño y se sentara en la cama con vista a su pequeño balcón tan solo esperando...sabía que hoy no podría evitarlo pues ella tampoco lo soportaba mas quería llegar al final con él. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio como una sombra subir por su balcón quitándose los zapatos antes de tocar el suelo para después caminar donde estaba ella con una sonrisa pelo rubio un poco largo muy alborotado, su camisa abierta mostrando parte de su cuerpo y unos pantalones negros algo descuidados combinaban perfectamente con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban con intensidad. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al ver como el bajaba la vista a su cuerpo antes de verla fijamente. En unos segundos él rápidamente se puso sobre ella en la cama separando sus cuerpos por unos escasos segundos y ella se pregunto en que momento había llegado a todo eso.

La mano de él paso a su mejilla acariciándola con ternura poco convencional en él provocando que tragara pesado antes de que una leve risa escapara de los labios de él. Pero para ella todo era tan extraño como fantástico...ni ella misma hubiera dicho hace unos meses que estaría en esta situación con Sting Eucliffe el típico chico malo de la escuela heredero de una cadena de hoteles famosos por todo el mundo, el chico que siempre la molestaba cruelmente. Como logro cambiar todo aquello...por que en ese momento ella no pudo evitar pasar sus brazos por el cuello de él atrayéndolo mas a su cuerpo para poder besarle de una forma que ella no sabia podría ocurrir, provocando que su interior fuera un caos y que solo pudiera pensar en los labios de él contra los de ella, aquel sabor a vainilla que tanto amaba mientras su nariz se inundaba de su olor, al sentir las manos de el sobre su cintura su cuerpo reacciono de la forma que él esperaba al responder a sus caricias.

Todo era tan extraño nadie entendía esa situación a siempre vista al menos que fueran un poco más atrás...unos dos años antes de que todo esto llegara a tal punto...

El día de la muerte de Layla Heartfilia, decir que ella había quedado destrozada era poco. Su madre había muerto su único apoyo había desaparecido dejándola a la deriva...ese día solo fueron ella y su padre no dejaron que nadie mas fuera, ese día ella vio como algo dentro de su padre se rompió antes de dar media vuelta y irse dejándola a ella solo frente a la tumba de su madre que estaba en un jardín en su lagrimas no tardaron en salir y corrió con todas sus fuerza intentando huir de la realidad llegando así al parque central de la ciudad sentada bajo el árbol de Sakura donde su madre la llevaba todos los domingos lloro con fuerza. No sabia que hacer solo deseaba morirse hay mismo cuando sintió la lluvia sobre ella sonrió con ironía. Definitivamente no era su día así que con dificultad se puso de pie antes de sorprenderse que a lo lejos un chico la mirara fijamente.

Su sorpresa fue grande al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Sting Eucliffe ese chico había sido su compañero desde que estaba en kínder (nota de la autora: el kínder se le dice a mi país al grado antes de la primaria cuando uno tiene como cinco años :D)y por alguna razón todos los años le tocaban juntos pero a pesar de eso jamás intercambiaron palabra alguna de no ser por las bromas que él le jugaba a todo el grupo incluyéndola a ella en ocasiones, el camino hasta estar frente a ella y taparla con su sombrilla dejando que las gotas de aguara ya no pudieran mojarla. El se arrodillo frente a ella y le ofreció un pañuelo celeste que ella tomo sin entender nada.

-no ganaras nada llorando-fue lo único que dijo antes de dejarle la sombrilla a ella y salir corriendo bajo la lluvia, intento decir algo pero él se había perdido de su vista causando que ella bajara la vista al pañuelo confundía...acaso Sting intentaba ayudarla.

Bueno de ser así sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles a pesar de faltarle dos años para salir de aquel instituto Lucy estaba muerta en vida desde que su madre murió ella no volvió a ser la misma, dejo de juntarse con sus amigos y caminaba por los pasillos como si estuviera muerta, si alguien le preguntaba algo ganaría una mirada envenenada llena de odio. Pronto así se quedo sin nadie a su lado incluso a Natsu su mejor amigo del que ella estuvo enamorada mucho tiempo se tuvo que alejar cuando un día que insistía en saber que le paso ella le grito que lo odiaba y la dejara lo odiaba pero por alguna razón su presencia le molestaba, él sabia de la muerte de su madre pero no pensó que llegara a afectarle a ese grado. Ella pensó en disculparse con él pero no lo deseaba solo quería estar sola y que nadie se acercara a ella, por eso cuando él intento hablar con ella solo lo ignoraba logrando que en un año entero él se rindiera y perdiera a un gran amigo, de esa forma fue con Erza, Gray o con su mejor amiga Levy...pero es que ellos no entendía que su madre era la única que la entendía.

La única que estaba con ella después de que su padre le pegara o cuando le gritaba, solo su madre sabía como ella sufría intentando ser la mejor siempre para que su padre estuviera orgulloso; la que lloro con ella cuando su padre la encerró dos días enteros en el sótano o la que curo sus heridas de la espalda cuando sin querer había quebrado un jarrón. Y ella sufría cuando su madre le reprochaba a su padre como era con ella y él terminaba pegándole.

Estaba cansada de fingir sonrisas de alegría a todos cuando deseaba llorar, por eso cuando su madre murió supo que no debía volver a fingir con los demás pues solo lo hacía por ella. Su madre se reprochaba a ella misma todas las noches que ella sufriera así que siempre sonreía para sacarle una leve sonrisa a su madre...solo por eso...esperando que algún día ella pudiera escapar de ese lugar, por eso dejo todos los grupos del instituto ya que ella solo cantaba para que su madre fuera a verla y sonriera, por eso dejo el club de matemáticas pues solo estaba en el para demostrarle a su madre cuanto se esforzaba...pero ahora solo deseaba estar que cuando llegaba a su casa solo esperaba sentada a que el día terminara y poder dormir así no lloraría mas, por eso cuando se le caía la cuchara y su padre le daba una cachetada ella reprimía el impulso de llorar, por eso cuando lo vio en aquella habitación con una de las empleadas acostándose no dijo nada ya que después de todo el desde que era niña hacía eso y cuando descubrió que ella lo miraba recibió varios golpes en todo su cuerpo...deseaba que toda esa tortura terminara y poder descansar algún día.

Claro nadie sabio eso.

Para el mundo era solo Lucy Heartfilia la niña consentida de su familia y que se volvió de esa forma por que estaba aburrida y quería atención o que solo estaba haciendo un berrinche, nadie comprendía que ella sufría desde que era niña...jamás podrían comprenderla así que por eso ella caminaba por el instituto de esa forma logrando que al dar un paso cada persona atrás de ella la criticara diciéndole todas las cosas malas que tenía. Bajo la mirada levemente antes de que sus ojos se ensombrecieran y las personas a su alrededor se alejaran, ella levanto la vista para poder ver su camino cuando algo dentro de ella se detuvo. Unos pasos al frente de ella estaba Natsu riendo alegremente con una joven de cabello blanco que ella conocía poco...su nombre era Lisanna la hermana menor de Mirajane una de las chicas mas famosas de ese lugar y alguien que fue como una hermana par ella antes de que su madre muriera.

Pero ver aquella sonrisa la dejo paralizada, verlo sonreír de esa forma le molesto. Por que él podía ser feliz y ella no, le tenía envidia y estaba frustrada pero que podía esperar él no podría estar buscando su amistad todo el tiempo, debía hacer una vida y seguir, no como ella que estaba estancada en ese oscuro vacío totalmente sola. En un momento él volteo en su dirección y su sonrisa se congelo mostrando una expresión de tristeza pero ella solo apretó sus puños con fuerza y camino pasando a su lado ignorando todo.

-Lucy-sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se detuvo aunque ella no quisiera pero hace tanto que no escuchaba su nombre salir de los labios de Natsu que no pudo evitarlo. Estuvo a punto de girar cuando algo se lo impidió o mejor dicho algo callos sobre ella. Abrió sus ojos después del impacto para ver como un chico rubio estaba sobre ella en una pose comprometedora que sin poder evitarlo le saco un muy leve sonrojo.

-idiota no te pudiste quitar-le dijo el chico sobre ella con enojo en su vos causando que algo dentro de ella se encendiera de ira, desde hace tiempo todos huían de ella así que nadie se atrevía a retarla al ver su mirada pero él lo hacía como si nada, por alguna razón eso la alegro pero no disminuía su furia de que le cayeran encima.

-bastardo-le gruño con un tic en el ojo cuando él rápidamente se puso de pie, al escucharla la volteo a ver con una risa socarrona provocando que ella lo viera con furia mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-vaya una princesa con ese vocabulario quien lo diría-hablo con gracia provocando que Lucy se levantara de golpe viéndolo con enojo antes de apretar sus puños dispuesta a golpearlo-vaya cuidado te rompes una uña-hablo con molestia dando media vuelta para irse, ella sintió su cara roja de la humillación así que se juro a si misma darle su merecido.

-piérdete marica-hablo en voz alta provocando que Sting se detuviera y volteara a verla con una mirada sombría y un tic en el ojo-después de todo solo los maricas usan un arete y actúan de esa forma-hablo ella con suficiencia sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al ver la mirada colérica de él que se poso levemente en el arete de su oreja derecha.

Todos observaban la escena con temor al ver como aquella chica tan fría se metía con el chico que siempre estaba peleando, pero entre ellos Natsu observaba a Lucy de forma extraña ya que ella tenía una leve sonrisa socarrona pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo, desde hace un año ella no volvió a sonreír y ahora lo hacía por Sting, eso provoco que apretara los puños con enojo.

Digamos que después de ese encuentro todo fue de mal en peor debido a que ahora Lucy y Sting se habían declarado la guerra y siempre estaban gritándose y en más de una ocasión la rubia le había dado un buen golpe en sus partes nobles logrando que él la tirara al suelo y comenzaran a pelear, él jamás la golpeaba con fuerza no era un imbécil para lastimar a una chica pero muchas veces tuvieron que ir a la dirección logrando que el padre de Lucy la castigara mas de una ves cruelmente pero eso no parecía importarle a ella es mas parecía divertirse cuando discutía con él.

Así paso el tiempo ella y él peleando cada ves que podían, para ella eso era tan relajante ya que podía sacar todo el enojo que tenía a pesar de ver como casi siempre él ganaba en las discusiones. Pero un día todo cambio cuando ella paseaba por el parque de noche, ese día cumplía un año la muerte de su madre y no le apetecía estar en su casa así que se había escapado con un libro en su mano...se llamaba romeo y Julieta su libro favorito al igual que cenicienta pues esos eran los que su madre siempre le contaba antes de irse a se quedo quieta cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba por la espalda y sentía un filo en su cuello, su vista giro para atrás notando como un señor la amenazaba con un puñal en su cuello. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror y su cuerpo se puso pálido antes de sentir como él pasaba su lengua por su mejilla y al notar como ella se paralizaba soltó una risa que produjo que todo su cuerpo convulsionara levemente.

-que hace una niña tan hermosa como tu a estas horas fuera de tu casa-su vos era tan horrible y llena de lujuria que no pudo hacer nada cuando este quito el primer botón de su blusa blanca mostrando el nacimiento de sus pechos-tal vez ocupas un castigo de recordatorio-Lucy intento moverse pero no pudo estaba con tanto terror que al ver como la mano de ese hombre decencia por su estomago cerro sus ojos.

Pero todo desapareció en un momento cuando el sujeto la soltó provocando que ella cayera al suelo, sus ojos se abrieron con temor y giro su vista para ver como alguien sujetaba el hombre por el cuello antes de golpearlo de una forma que la asusto. Levanto la vista para ver bien y noto como Sting tenia sus ojos llenos de furia golpeando aquel sujeto por unos cuantos minutos, después de terminar volteo a verla con su ropa llena de sangre.

-que haces aquí tan tarde si no llego a tiempo este tipo pudo...-pero se detuvo al sentir las manos de ella rodear su cuerpo en un abrazo mientras sollozos salían de su boca, él solo se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer, nunca fue bueno con las emociones de las personas pero ahora esa chica estaba asustada pensó antes de pasar una mano por la espalda de ella y la otra en su cabeza dejando que llorara.

Después de ese día las cosas fueron un poco diferentes, Lucy ya no lo insultaba al igual que él dejo de molestarla...ella estaba apenada y él no sabía como actuar con ella en ese momento...fue gracias a un profesor de literatura que vio como Sting estaba tan mal en su materia que había puesto a Lucy como tutora de él provocando que ambos tuvieran que volver a hablarse, al principio fue difícil pero después comenzaron a tratarse como buenos conocidos casi llegando a la amistad.

Unos días después de eso Sting y ella fueron a la biblioteca el lugar de los horrores para el Eucliffe y para Lucy el lugar donde sus pesadillas desaparecían, cuando él intentaba alcanzar un libro del estante mas alto perdió el equilibrio y callo de espaldas causando que el estante botara todos los libros sobre él, provocando algo sorprendente y fue que Lucy estallara en carcajadas ante la mirada asesina de Sting mientras a lo lejos Levy una joven de cabellos celestes veía impresionada como Lucy reía abiertamente con Sting que se unió sin poder evitarlo a sus és de eso Sting poco a poco comenzó a mejorar en sus clases y Lucy volvió a sonreír aunque solo con él, poco después los amigos de Sting pelearon con él por Lucy ya que no parecían de acuerdo con la relación de ambos, por alguna razón él no dijo nada y dejo que lo golpearan para después de eso no volverse a juntar con ellos y solo hablara con Rogue uno de ellos pero que estaba en otra clases. El día siguiente a esa discusión Lucy lo vio sentado solo en una esquina con varios golpes mientras los supuestos amigos de él lo miraban con veneno en sus ojos. Ella solo camino con determinación antes de sentarse junto a él, regalarle una sonrisa y este le dijera que era una tonta provocando un puchero de parte de ella y una sonrisa sincera en él. Lejos de ellos Erza miraba sentada junto con Natsu como Lucy reía abiertamente, Erza Escarlet la presidenta del consejo noto como los ojos de Natsu se ensombrecían levemente después de todo Lucy jamás noto como su mejor amigo estaba enamorada de ella y su distancia lo afectaba.

Después de eso se podría decir que Lucy y Sting se hicieron amigos, ella preparaba el almuerzo de ambos que comían bajo un árbol aunque Sting siempre los criticaba al final terminaba comiéndolo todo, Sting le enseñaba a ella andar en una bicicleta sin caer cosa que costo mas de lo que parecía y ambos salían después del instituto a dar algunas vueltas, ella comenzó a confiar en él algunas cosas de su vida al igual que él en ella otras, Sting le enseño a Lector un gato callejero que cuidaba y Lucy lo ayudo con sus cuidados, sin saberlo pasaban siempre juntos riendo de sus tonterías y peleando cuando él la molestaba todo eso bajo las miradas reprobatorias de los demás.

No fue extraño que un día bajo el árbol de la comida como Sting le puso donde siempre almorzaban juntos que él por molestara le robara un beso, ella le grito haberle quitado su primer beso y él solo corría huyendo de la furia de ella, cuando él le dijo que tocaba el piano ella lo miro sorprendida y días después lo convenció de tocar en el piano de la escuela...y lo convenció claro que con un precio que ella estaba poco dispuesta a el comenzó a tocar y ella a cantar ambos desaparecieron de aquel mundo donde sufrían para estar en uno donde podían estar tranquilos mientras fuera del lugar un joven de cabellera rosa solo reía con tristeza antes de caminar donde una albina lo esperaba...después de ese día las cosas cambiaron para ambos ya que Sting la trataba con mas ternura claro solo cuando estaban solos y ella siempre trataba de hacerlos sonreír, la vida de ambos estaba unida pero había un obstáculo.

Cuando él llego a su casa con un ramo de flores su padre la alejo de él antes de darle un golpe en la mejilla diciéndole que era una tonta por fijarse en un chico así, Sting no lo soporto y golpeo al padre de ella antes de tomar la mano de ella y abrazarla gritándole lo estúpido que era...claro todo empeoro después de eso ya que no permitía que la viera nuevamente, se sentía como la historia de Romeo y Julieta el padre que no desea que viera a su hija pero ella no quería un final como ese en su vida...prefería ser una cenicienta en espera de su príncipe.

-Lucy-aquel día en medio de los pasillos se detuvo cuando él la tomo de su mano provocando que no pudiera continuar...llevaba una semana escapando de él por su padre pero parecía que había llegado a su limite, sin ningún cuidado la tomo y la metió en un aula vacía para poder besarla sin contenerse y ella respondió de igual forma.

-no me dejes sola-le suplico ella provocando una leve sonrisa en el rostro del rubio quien solo acaricio la mejilla de ella con delicadeza.

-como órdenes Hime-sama-

Quien diría que esas palabras provocaran lo que ocurría ahora, cada noche él se colaba en su casa para verla, poder besarla y abrazarla, ella lo esperaba y él llegaba a la misma hora, cuando su padre se dormía él subía con una cuerda que ella siempre preparaba, por eso estaba en aquella situación actual besándose con el chico del que sin saber se había enamorado. De pronto él se detuvo para sentarse en la cama y ella lo imito confundida mientras un tirante de su bata resbalaba por su hombro.

-Sting-susurro ella confundida antes de que él levantara su mano donde había una pequeña cajita negra que la confundió más, que le ocurría a él, generalmente no se comportaba de esa forma.

-no me pidas que diga algo-hablo con fastidio antes de que abriera la caja donde pudo ver un anillo hermoso de color plata con una piedra azul realmente hermosa, su mano fue directo a su boca al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos, su vista rápidamente subió a Sting quien estaba levemente sonrojado.

-sabes que significa esto-las palabras salieron de su boca totalmente sorprendida a lo que él solo volteo su rostro a otro lado y sonrió de medio lado.

-un compromiso y que podre estar contigo-al escuchar esas palabras sus ojos se nublaron por las lagrimas y su mano avanzo lentamente donde estaba el anillo pero se detuvo unos centímetros antes de llegar.

**Al día siguiente...**

Un peli rosa observaba de forma impacienta a la puerta pensando en donde rayos estaría...no había venido a la ceremonia de graduación pero esperaba con suerte ver a Lucy en la fiesta del grupo ya que la había escuchado hablar con Sting hace unos días sobre querer venir. Deseaba verla hoy para poder conversar con ella y intentar arreglar las cosas... su culpa no decirle lo que sentía antes pero ahora no aguantaba mas...la lejanía con ella había hecho que la apreciara mas que nunca.

-creo que no va venir-dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar una vos al lado de él y al girar pudo ver como Levy estaba sentada a un lado de él con la vista perdida en la entrada.

-de que habl...-

-algo me dice que no la veremos en un tiempo-fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse y dejarlo confundido en su lugar esperando que por la puerta la rubia entrara sonriendo como antes...pero tal ves para él era muy tarde.

**En otro lado de la ciudad...**

Lucy caminaba lentamente al pequeño balcón de su habitación con la mirada perdida, su vista estaba en la luna y las estrellas, la noche era preciosa a pesar de haber una leve brisa que producía escalofríos. Pero su decisión estaba tomada asi que camino con paso decidido al borde de aquella estructura y bajo la vista para ver como un rubio miraba en su dirección con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella sonrió colocando una mano cerca de su boca mostrando el anillo con aquella hermosa piedra azul...estaba divertida por aquella locura que estaba por cometer y más cuando el extendió las manos y ella como si fuera una princesa salto para poder caer sobre él quien la atajo aunque ambos cayeran al suelo riendo divertidos.

Por que ambos lo sabían ese día seria el primeo de su vida juntos donde escaparían de aquel mundo y irían a uno donde ambos crearían su propio destino...pues ella no era como Julieta y su trágica historia ella era como cenicienta y él era su romeo vandálico pero ella así lo amaba.

**Fin**

_San Valentín me hace escribir estas cosas -/- no tengo novio pero adoro estas fechas al ver el amor por todos lados aunque sea un poco comercial me encanta esta atmosfera y envidio a las parejas felices me hace querer tener un novio pero bueno..espero les guste este Sting x Lucy me encantan ellos dos juntos y mee da pena Natsu pero que se le puede hacer...Sting me parece sexy y amo la canción de Romeo y cenicienta de vocaloid con la versión de rin y len se las recomiendo._

_Feliz san valentía adelantado_


End file.
